tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a timeline chronicling the events of the Railway Series, the television series and the railways of Sodor: 1806 * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladswail built. * The Skarloey Railway is opened. * Neil is built =1853= * The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. =1863= * Duke is built. =1864= * Skarloey is built. * Bertram is built. =1865= * Skarloey arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability, and has a cab installed. =1866= * Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. * Bertram arrives on Sodor. =1869= * Whiff is built. =1870= * The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. * Emily is built. =1875= * Stepney is built. =1878= * Falcon is built. =1880= * The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. * Victoria is built. * Sir Topham Hatt I is born. =1881= * Petit is built. =1883= * The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. =1886= * Whiff's side tanks are added. =1892= * Whiff is rebuilt into a 4-2-2. The well tank is removed, the side tanks are expanded, and the two-cylinder Worsdell-von Borries compounding system is applied. =1894= * Merlin is built. =1895= * Godred is built. * Ernest is built. * Wilfred is built. =1896= * Edward is built. * Godred is built and arrives on Sodor. * Ernest is built and arrives on Sodor. * Wilfred is built. * Culdee is built and arrives on Sodor. * Shane Dooiney is built and arrives on Sodor. =1897= * Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. * Wilfred arrives on Sodor. * Percy is built. * Eagle is built. =1899= * Donald and Douglas are built. * Lady is built. =1900= * The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. * Godred dies in a fall. =1901= * The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving further maintainance after the events of Godred's death. * Harvey is built. =1902= * Whiff is rebuilt into a 2-2-4T. =1903= * Toby is built. * Billy is built. =1904= * Molly is built. * Flora is built. =1906= * Fearless Freddie is built. =1911= * The Reverend W. Awdry is born. =1912= * Stepney is rebuilt. =1913= * Thomas is built. =1914= * The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth & Suddery railways. * Sir Topham Hatt II is born. * Hank is built. =1915= * Thomas arrives on Sodor. * James is built. * The Ballahoo tunnel is built. * The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. =1916= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. * Johnny Morris is born. =1917= * Stanley is built. * Petit is rebuilt into a 2-6-2 petrol engine. * Peel Godred E1-E4 are built and arrive on Sodor. =1918= * Duncan is built. =1919= * Smudger is built. =1920= * Edward arrives on Sodor. * Henry is built. * Trevor is built. * George is built. =1922= * Eagle arrives on Sodor. * Gordon is built and arrives on Sodor. * Henry arrives on Sodor. * A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. * Lord Harry is built. =1923= * Victoria arrives on Sodor and is made into a summerhouse at an Elsbridge orchard. * Alaric is built. * Eric is built. * Stuart is built. * Rex is built. =1924= * The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. =1926= * Fergus is built. =1927= * Annie and Clarabel are built. * Merlin is renamed "Bert". * Bert is rebuilt into a 0-8-2 tender engine. =1928= * Petit's remains are left lying. =1929= * Duck is built. * Petit is re-built. * The spiteful breakvan is built. =1931= * Petit is given a rear stabilising bogie and a body of mock-steam outline. * Elizabeth is built. * The death of the ghost engine =1932= * Oliver is built. * Blister I and Blister II are built. * Stanley is built. =1934= * Terence is built. * Barry is built. =1935= * Spencer is built. =1937= * George Carlin is born. * Willie Rushton is born. =1938= * David Mitton is born. =1939= * Gordon is overhauled. * Gordon is rebuilt with Stanier parts. =1940= * Christopher Awdry is born. * Bulgy is built. * Toad is built. * Death of Edward's ghost engine * Ringo Starr is born. =1941= * Sir Topham Hatt III is born. =1942= * Rosie is built. * Neville is built. =1945= * Rocky is built. * Rosie arrives on Sodor. * Elizabeth arrives on Sodor. * Michael Brandon is born. =1946= * James arrives on Sodor. * Thomas is given his branch line. * James is rebuilt into a 2-6-0 with removing the front sandbox. * Arthur is built. * Stanley/Smudger breaks down and is scrapped. =1947= * The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branches are closed. * Duke is sheeted. * Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. =1948= * The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". * Bertie is built and arrives on Sodor. * Terence arrives on Sodor. =1949= * Henry, Gordon and James go on strike. * Percy arrives on Sodor. * Harold is built. * Hector is built. =1950= * Henry is overhauled. * Rheneas is overhauled. * Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. * Henry is rebuilt into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash when pulling the Flying Kipper. * Fred is built. =1951= * Toby arrives on Sodor. * Thomas has a brush with the law after he is booked for travelling from Anopha Quarry without cowcatchers or sideplates. * Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed Peter Sam and Sir Handel respectively. =1952= * Mavis is built. * Michael Angelis is born. =1953= * Bill and Ben are built. * Splatter and Dodge are built. * Diesel is built. * Wilbert is built. * Pierce Brosnan is born. =1954= *Rusty is built. =1955= * Duck arrives on Sodor. =1956= * Sir Topham Hatt I dies. * Daisy is built. * Ted Robbins is born. =1957= * Diesel arrives on Sodor. =1958= * BoCo is built. * Rusty arrives on Sodor. * Duncan arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey returns from being mended and mentions his twin Talyllyn. * Cora, Ada, Jane, Mabel, Gertrude and Millicent are purchased for the Skarloey Railway. * Alec Baldwin is born. =1959= * Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. =1960= * 199 is built. * The Diesel is built. * Old Stuck-Up is built. * Stepney is rescued by Rusty and arrives on Sodor. * Murdoch is built. * Petit is renamed CoBoCo. =1961= * Diesel 10 is built. * Daisy arrives on Sodor. * 7101 is built. * Peel Godred Electric Multiple Units are built. =1962= * Mavis arrives on Sodor. * Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. * Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. * Alaric arrives on Sodor. * Eric arrives on Sodor. * Salty is built. * Derek is built. =1964= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened. * Culdee returns to Culdee Fell Railway. * Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". * Wendell is built. =1965= * Skarloey Railway is celebrated. * Barry is scrapped, however in 1994, he got rescued, therefore he either died and was brought back to life or survived when he was scrapped. * BoCo arrives on Sodor. =1966= * Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. * Mike is built. =1967= * Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor. =1968= * Diesels 199 and 7101 arrive on Sodor. * 7101 is renamed "Bear", whilst 199 is sent away. * Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. =1969= * Bulgy arrived on Sodor and is turned into a henhouse. * Duke is discovered by Mr. Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. =1972= * Bert is rebuilt into a narrow gauge outline with a taller chimney, dome and cab. =1973= * Peel Godred Goods Engines are built. =1975= * Petit/CoBoCo's Fordson petrol engine is replaced with a Perkins P6 diesel engine. =1976= * Jock is built. * Bert is rebuilt with a larger boiler. * Pip and Emma are built. =1980= * Thomas is overhauled. * Thomas is rebuilt with longer extended side tanks and dipped running-plates at both front and rear. * Diesel 10 arrives on Sodor. * Splatter and Dodge arrive on Sodor. * The Magic Railroad is discovered. * Lady arrives on Sodor. * Wendell arrives on Sodor. =1984= * Duke is fully restored. * Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. * Peter is rebuilt again, and a modern diesel outline replaced the fake steam body. * Peter is renamed "Frank". * Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. =1985= * Madge arrives on Sodor. * Blister I and Blister II arrives on Sodor. =1986= * The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. * CoBoCo is renamed "Sigrid of Arlesdale" and arrives on Sodor. =1987= * Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. * Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground. =1990= * After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. * Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. =1991= * A forest is pulverized by a storm and Henry rescues it. =1992= * Mighty Mac is built. =1993= * Donald and Douglas need help from Wilbert, but as Percy is away, Wilbert is redirected to Thomas' branch. =1994= * Barry is rescued by Donald and Douglas and arrives on Sodor. =1995= * The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. * Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. =1996= * Ivo Hugh is built. * Willie Rushton dies. =1997= * The Reverend W. Awdry dies. * Sir Topham Hatt II dies. =1998= * Cranky arrives on Sodor. * Scruffey apparently gets buried by a landslide. * Derek arrives on Sodor. * Splatter and Dodge are purchased by the Sodor Ironworks and renamed 'Arry and Bert respectively. * Toby discovers Bertram. * Thomas and Percy save Old Slow Coach from being scrapped. * Tiger Moth arrives at Dryaw Airfield and is grounded for reckless flying. * Duncan gets a fright * Thumper is bought to drill rock from a new quarry. =1999= * Johnny Morris dies. =2002= *Percy sees spooky things happen at the quarry on the branch line to Maithwaite. *Cyril gets replaced by a foghorn and the foghorn causes Thomas to crash into a landslide *Cranky gets ticked off at Salty and drops the pipes, knocking over the shed *Duncan falls into a muddy pond after getting angry at Rusty, Skarloey and Rheneas *Harold falls into a haystack while carrying sacks of mail. *Toby comes to the rescue of lambs * Salty arrives on Sodor. * Harvey arrives on Sodor. * Elizabeth is re-discovered and restored to her original beauty. * Jack arrives on Sodor and jumps in. * Duncan's whistle is replaced with an organ for a little while. =2003= * Emily arrives on Sodor. * Fergus arrives on Sodor. * Arthur arrives on Sodor. * Murdoch arrives on Sodor. * Spencer visits Sodor with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. * Bulgy is reinstated to service and is converted to be a Vegetable Bus. =2005= * Sodor Airport is built. * Diesel 10 is returned to service. * Mighty Mac arrives on Sodor. * Molly arrives on Sodor. * Neville is purchased by the North Western Railway. * Dennis arrives on Sodor. =2006= * The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. * Rocky arrives on Sodor. * Freddie returns to Skarloey Railway. =2007= * Victoria is returned to service. * Whiff arrives on Sodor. * Hector arrives on Sodor. * Billy arrives on Sodor. * Great Waterton is rediscovered. * Stanley arrives on Sodor. * Wilbert is returned to service. =2008= *David Mitton dies. *George Carlin dies. *Hank arrives on Sodor. *Sodor Tramways is rediscovered. *Flora arrives on Sodor. =2009= Category:Railway Series Category:Television Series